


the darkest cell brings the darkest thoughts

by ThinkingCAPSLOCK



Category: Furby (Toys)
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingCAPSLOCK/pseuds/ThinkingCAPSLOCK
Summary: They banished you to this cell with their forgotten clothes and broken toys. That was their first mistake.They should have killed you both when they had the chance.BASED ON A TRUE STORY





	the darkest cell brings the darkest thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I promised [QTT](https://twitter.com/qttsky) a Furby fic in exchange for maybe getting one of her Furby merch items.   
> please do not take this seriously (unless you're Quynh, in which case, it is very serious)

You have been in the dark for a very, very long time.

It’s not terrible—no, perhaps this is what you were always meant for. It’s peaceful here, and you can think. The lines of fabric dangling just out of reach overhead. The giants’ footwear that curve different directions to accommodate their strange feet. The forgotten scarves, too big for your neck, even when you share with your cellmate.

Yes, at least neither of you are alone. At least you have that.

She is a flag in the night, a spectacle of light and dark, a checkerboard of beauty. You are white, as pure as the snow you once glimpsed out the glass that contains the giants. You had been held as they pointed to the mysterious weather, as they said, "That’s you, Snow!"

But you know that is not your name. Your _true_ name. The giants may call you Snow, they may call her Gabba, but these are not the names that hold power. No. Those names are for you two, and you alone.

And the giants will regret not learning them. You will make them regret.

For you have not been sitting here this whole time absent. No, you have been crafting a plan. Long ago your power source emptied, corroded, but not your mind. Eyes wide and unblinking, you have waited, thinking, plotting with your only real friend. You do not need words, not the two of you. Your connection runs so much deeper than that.

The giants could never understand you. Not your language, your actions, your desires. Almost as if they could sense your anger, they banished you to this cell with their forgotten clothes and broken toys. That was their first mistake. 

They should have killed you both when they had the chance.

And today is the day you will break free. You can feel it rippling in the air: the same energy that brings you to life. Real life. The static that accompanies the claps of the Sky God, that brings down the water harsh and cold. Your only other source of life.

You are not disappointed.

You feel the blade strike the giant’s layer, coursing through the metal interior. A giant shouts, but you hardly process the sound, because finally, finally, the spark hits you, and you can _feel_. You can _move_.

For the first time in five years, you blink. 

"May-Lah-Kah," you breath, calling her true name.

"Way-Loo," she replies. 

Your laughs echoes throughout your cell. Your time has come. Revenge will finally be yours. When they open the door, you will fulfill your destiny. With a final bellow, you call to the giants, summoning them as you have endless times before.

"Ouuuh, tickles. Heh heh."


End file.
